Terra Hudson
by Lotr030201
Summary: Terra is Finn's cousin from Texas. She moved up to Ohio after a recent family tragedy and is currently staying with Finn and his family. She joins the New Directions and soon finds out that, even though it's not what she expected, she loves the adventure nonetheless. Part One


A/N: As like any other Gleek, I am so so so depressed about Cory Monteith's death. My prayers go to all the other Gleek's affected, Cory's family and friends and, of course, Lea Michele, who he was supposed to marry in two weeks. And I'm also extremely worried about what's going to come of the show. Hopefully nothing bad. Anyway, enough of that. I'll get on with the story. Btw each chapter is an episode.

Chapter One

I had to transfer. I could not stand my home any longer.

Mom was a drunk. It has been three years since the accident and now, she's been drinking her life away. I'm fifteen. I don't need this pressure. That's why I decided to go to Lima, Ohio and live with my cousin, Finn, and my aunt Carol. I had to transfer to McKinley High School-where I knew NO ONE besides Finn. So yeah. I was extremely terrified.

Finn and I have been inseparable since we were the two youngest cousins and closest in age. Finn as blessed with natural good looks-tall, dark, and handsome. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was so much taller than me. I stood at a whopping four foot eleven inches, had blonde hair and blue eyes. To the family, I was an old soul. I loved everything 80's. Most girls would be crushing over Zac Efron or Justin Timberlake. Me? My crushes are set back in the 80's. I crush on Corey Haim, Corey Feldman, Kiefer Sutherland, and Michael J. Fox just to name a few. But Michael's the hottest. He's my favorite actor. I have all of the available seasons of Family Ties, I have all of the Back to the Future movies, The Secret of my Success, Teen Wolf, Spin City, Midnight Madness (that was his first movie), Doc Hollywood, The Hard Way, Casualties of War and Light of Day. My dream was to become an actor. I took theatre classes to hone my skills. I also wrote a lot and I've been writing scripts for a while. Scripts along with short stories. I also play guitar and was close to starting my own band in Texas before I had to move up here.

Carol was busy all day at work and couldn't get off, and Finn was at school, so I had to hail a taxi to get here. I got out and walked up to the door. I knocked on it, and then first thing that happened was I got the biggest bear hug I had ever received.

"Terra! It's so great you're finally here! I missed you!" Finn pulled away from the hug, grinning. I laughed and looked at him.

"I missed you too."

"Come in. I'll show you to your room. Mom's still at work, and she won't get off until late."

"Oh okay. That's fine." I nodded my head. Finn directed me to a room that was not too far from the living room.

"This," he said, turning on the light. "Is your room."

I walked inside and immediately got on the bed. "So soft." I bounced. "Remember when we were little and we'd jump on the bed?"

"Yeah." Finn smiled. "That was fun."

"Then I got a trampoline. Everyone thought it was the only solution to make us stop jumping on the bed." We laughed. "Wrong." The both of us said in unison. Finn picked my suitcase up and set it on my bed and I started to unpack.

"Need any help?"

"You can help if you want."

"Okay." Finn shrugged. He took out my movies, and looked at them all. "Jesus."

"What?"

He looked at me. "How much Michael J. Fox stuff do you need?"

"A lot." I picked up the Back to the Future movies. "These kick ass."

"How do you go back to the future? I thought you'd go back to the past." Finn looked confused.

"Just watch them and you'll understand completely."

"Okay." He still looked confused. I grabbed my Lost Boys poster and some pins and pinned it on the wall next to me. Then I took my Back to the Future poster and pinned that on the wall right above my pillow. "Don't you have anything normal? Like Rocky Horror?"

"Oh yeah." I laughed dryly. "_That's _totally normal. Doesn't have transvestites or aliens in it at all."

He laughed.

_The Next Day_

Finn and I walked up to a group of kids. "Hey guys." He said. The boys greeted him with a chorus of "Hey man, what's up?" or "Sup, bro?" Things like that. One of the boys looked at me. He was muscular, looked half black and had a Mohawk.

"Who's the babe?" he asked.

"This is my cousin Terra. She just moved here from Texas."

"Country girl." One of the boys laughed. I shot him a glare. He looked away. Another one looked in a different direction and snickered.

"Hey. There's Hummel. Let's go get him." He went in the direction, the rest of us following. They started to advance towards him and the boy (Hummel) took off but got cornered at the dumpster. I wanted to step in and make them stop, but I was too shy to. The boy looked at me, and his eyes pleaded for help. I felt bad because I couldn't do anything. A man walked towards us.

"Making some new friends, Kurt?" he asked.

"He sure is, Mr. Schue." Said the boy with the Mohawk.

"Hey, Finn. You still owe me that report on—" and then Mr. Schue spoke some Spanish. I have a vendetta against that language. You have to take two years where I'm from. It was practically shoved down my throat.

"What?" Finn asked.

"What you did last summer."

"Almost halfway done with almost all of it, Mr. Schue." Finn replied. This meant he hadn't done any of it. Mr. Schue then left. The boy with the Mohawk turned.

"It's "Hammer time"." He said. Two boys began to pick Kurt up.

"Please." Kurt begged. "This is from Marc Jacob's new collection."

"Wait." Finn walked up. _Oh good_, I thought, _he's going to stop them_. Kurt was let down and he shoved his book bag into the arms of the kid with the Mohawk, took off his jacket, and handed it to Finn. Finn shrugged. "Okay." He said. And then Kurt got thrown into the dumpster. The boys left, laughing. The one with the Mohawk threw down the book bag. Finn looked at me. "Coming?"

"In a minute."

"Here." He handed me the jacket. "I have to go."

"Alright."

Finn left. I picked up the book bag right as Kurt got himself out. He looked at me and took his things. "Thanks." He started to leave.

"Wait." I said, stopping him. He looked at me. "I'm sorry I didn't help."

"Don't be."

I looked down and then held out my hand. "Terra Hudson. Finn's cousin."

Kurt nodded and then took my hand. "Kurt Hummel. Football player punching bag."

"Well that has to change."

"It never will." Kurt shrugged. The bell rang. "It was nice to meet you." He said

"Yeah, you too." I nodded and we went our separate ways.

_The Next Day_

I saw Kurt signing up for something. I stood next to him. "Hey." I smiled. He looked at me.

"Hey." He said. "Terra right?"

"Yeah. What's that?"

"Auditions for Glee club."

"Really?" I took out my pen and signed up.

"Are you sure you're related to Finn?"

"Yeah."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Alright." He noticed a book in my hands. "What's that?"

I stopped writing and held up the book. "This?"

"Yeah."

"Lucky Man. It's one of Michael J. Fox's books."

"Michael who?"

I thought for a second. "Scott Howard?" Kurt had a clueless look on his face. "Ben Stone?" another clueless look. "Alex P. Keaton?" same look. "Nick Lang?" same look. "Marty McFly?"

Kurt just shook his head no. "He looks familiar though. I think I saw him on some show. He was in Washington or something like that and he ran the city."

"Spin City. Set in New York actually."

"He moves around in his seat a lot."

"He has Parkinson's. He can't help it."

"Oh..."

"But he's so hot. Maybe we can hang out sometime and I can show you those movies."

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling. "Sure. Why not." We walked into the audition room. "Now, copy me. I know what I'm doing." He whispered and then walked onstage. "Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'll be singing Mr. Cellophane." He said and the guy at the piano began playing.

"_Cellophane_

_Mr. Cellophane_

_Should've been my name_

_Mr. Cellophane_

'_Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there_

_Never even know_

_I'm there_."

He held the 'know´ part pretty long. My mouth dropped. I went next after he went off.

"Hi. My name is Terra Hudson. I'm going to be singing Sister Christian."

"Classic." Mr. Schue smiled. "Let's hear it."

"_Sister Christian, oh the time has come_

_And you know that you're the only one _

_To say, okay_

_Where you going, what you looking for_

_You know those boys _

_Don't want to play no more with you_

_It's true_

_You're motoring_

_What's your price for flight_

_In finding Mister Right_

_You'll be alright tonight_

_Babe you know _

_You're growing up so fast_

_And Momma's worrying_

_That you won't last _

_To say, let's play_

_Sister Christian_

_There's so much in life_

_Don't you give it up_

_Before your time is due_

_It's true_

_It's true, yeah _

_Motoring_

_What's your price for flight_

_You've got him in your sight_

_And driving through the night_

_Motoring_

_What's your price for flight_

_In finding Mister Right_

_You'll be alright tonight_

_Motoring_

_What's your price for flight_

_In finding Mister Right_

_You'll be alright tonight_

_Motoring_

_What's your price for flight_

_In finding Mister Right_

_You'll be alright tonight_

_Sister Christian_

_Oh the time has come_

_And you know that you're the only one_

_To say, okay_

_But you're motoring_

_Yeah, motoring_."

The music stopped and the song ended. Mr. Schue leaned into the microphone.

"That was beautiful Terra. Well done." He said. I blushed and walked off. A black girl had gone before us, and then there was an Asian girl, a boy in a wheelchair, and some girl with brown hair.

_The Next Day_

Kurt dragged me up to the bulletin board.

"Okay you tell me because I'm too scared to look." I covered my eyes and turned around.

"Terra!" he said. "Terra you're in! You made it!"

"Don't mess with me like that Kurt. That's not funny."

"I'm not messing with you! Look!" he turned me around and pried my hands off of my eyes. We saw our names, squealed, and hugged each other.

_Rehearsal_

"_And I said to myself, sit down_," sang the boy in the wheelchair.

"_Said to myself, sit down_," the rest of us sang.

"_Sit down_

_You're rockin' the boat_."

"Bigger hands. Big hands." Mr. Schue said.

"_Said to myself sit down_," the boy sang.

"_Sit down_,"

"_The devil will drag you under_

_By the sharp lapel of your checkered coat_." We now sang in unison.

"_Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down_

_Sit down_

_You're rockin' the boat._" The rest of us sang and danced around him.

"_Sit down, you're rockin'_

_Sit down, sit down, sit down,_

_You're rockin' the boat_

_Sit down, you're rockin'_

_Sit down, sit down, sit down,_

_You're rockin' the boat_

_Sit down_

_You're rockin' the boat_."

The boy rammed into the wall and the girl with brown hair grimaced.

"We suck." She said.

"Uh—It— It'll get there. We—We just need to keep rehearsing."

The girl looked bored. "Mr. Schuester, do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in "Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat" to a boy in a wheelchair?"

"I think Mr. Schue's using irony to enhance the performance." The boy said. Mr. Schue nodded.

"There's nothing ironic about showchior!" the girl stomped out of the room.

"Rachel. Rachel!" Mr. Schue called after her. He looked at us. "Sorry guys. I'll be right back." He left.

"What a d-d-drama q-q-q-queen." The Asian girl said.

"You're telling me." The boy said.

"She's Rachel Berry. She's been like this." Kurt rolled his eyes. I looked at the boy in the wheelchair.

"What's your name again."

"Artie." He said. I nodded.

"Artie." I nodded my head. I looked at the Asian girl.

"T-T-Tina." She stuttered. I looked at the black girl.

"Mercedes Jones." She smiled.

Alright. Gotta keep that in mind.

_Later_

When I got home from Glee practice, I saw Finn sitting on the couch and staring into space.

"Finn?" I approached him. Finn looked at me.

"Hey."

"Something wrong?"

"I get to join Glee Club. Yay." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Really? Why?"

"Mr. Schue found marijuana in my locker. And this is the only way I can make it up to him."

"Finn!"

"I didn't mean to! I mean, I don't even know who the Chronic Lady is! Do you?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. I'll just..." he sighed. "This is freaking perfect."

_The Next Day-Rehearsal_

You're The One That I Want from Grease began to play.

"_I got chills_

_They're multiplyin'_," Finn sang. _Hm_, I thought to myself, _not bad._

"_And I'm losin' control_

'_Cause the power_

_You're supplyin'_

_It's electrifyin'_!"

"_You better shape up_," Rachel sang. She threw down her music and made her way to my cousin as the rest of us stood there.

"'_Cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

_You better shape up_

_You better understand_

_To my heart I must be true_,"

"_Nothin' left_

_Nothin' left for me to do_,"

The two sang together. "_You're the one that I want_,"

"_You are the one I want_," the rest of us sang.

"_The one that I want_—" Finn and Rachel sang, but Mercedes broke in.

"Oh, hell to the no!" she snapped. "Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense! I'm Beyoncé! I ain't no Kelly Rowland."

"Okay, look, Mercedes, it's just one song." Mr. Schue said.

"And it's the first time we've been kind of good." Kurt added.

"Okay." Mercedes looked at Finn. "You're good, white boy. I'll give you that. But you better bring it." She looked at Mr. Schue. "Let's run it again."

"Alright." Mr. Schue grinned. "Let's do it. From the top." He clapped his hands.

_Saturday_

Mr. Schue decided to take us to see Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline. I heard they're supposed to be really good, but I wasn't sure. As of this moment, we were in the snack line. I looked over and saw Rachel and Finn talking. Finn had had trouble trying to go on this trip, but he was able to come anyway. I found out that he was dating Quinn Fabray, the cheerleading captain. I also heard she was a total bitch. But I've never met her, so who am I to make assumptions? I was just waiting to go in to see how Vocal Adrenaline really was. A bell dinged.

"Yes."

"Hey..." Finn walked up to me. "You know that Rachel girl?" he asked.

"Yeah. What about her?" I asked.

"I think she was hitting on me."

We took our seats. Mr. Schue looked at us.

"Hey, guys. So this is supposed to be our "competition"." He said. "But I honestly don't think they've got the talent that we've got. But let's be a good audience. Give them some of that old McKinley High respect."

We heard the announcer over the intercom. "Please give a warm Buckeye State welcome to last year's regional champion, Vocal Adrenaline!"

The crowd went absolutely nuts.

"Holy cow." I muttered. Mercedes nodded her head.

"I have never seen so many people go crazy like this." She said.

"Neither have I."

The curtains rose.

"_Ohio_

_Ohio_

_Ohio_

_They tried to make me go to rehab_

_But I said no, no, no_

_Yes, I've been black but when I come back_

_You'll know, know, know_

_I ain't got the time _

_And if my Daddy thinks I'm fine_

_He'll try to make me go to rehab_

_But I won't go, go, go_," I heard the crowd go nuts. They had such elaborate dance moves it was insane.

"_I'd rather be at home_

_With Ray (With Ray)_

_I ain't got _

_70 days_

'_Cause there is nothin' (Nothin')_

_Nothin' you can teach me_

_That I can't learn (I can't learn)_

_From Mr. Hathaway_

_I didn't get a lot in class_

_But I know it don't come (Don't come)_

_In a shot glass_

_They tried to make me go to rehab_

_But I said no, no, no,_" one dude did backflips across the stage.

"_Yes, I been black,_

_But when I come back_

_You'll know, know, know_

_I ain't got the time (No time)_

_And if my Daddy thinks I'm fine_

_He'll try to make me go to rehab _

_But I won't go, go, go_." They finished their song. The audience erupted in applause. All of our mouths were hanging open.

"We're d-d-doomed." Tina stuttered.

_Home_

Finn was covered in lime green paint. I walked up to him as I was talking to Carol.

"What happened?" Carol looked at her son.

"It's... It's nothing Mom." Finn went to his room. I looked at him curiously and then shook my head.

_Monday_

We had just received some of the most shocking news ever.

"You're leaving us? When?" Artie asked.

"I've given my two weeks notice." Mr. Schue explained. "But I promise I'm gonna find you guys a great replacement before I go.'

"Is this 'cause those Carmel kids were so good?" Mercedes asked. "Because we can work harder."

"This isn't fair, Mr. Schuester. We can't do this without you." Rachel said.

"...So does that mean I don't have to be in the club anymore, or—?" Finn started, but everyone looked at him and he shut up.

"Look, this isn't about you guys." Mr. Schue said. "Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometimes you have to give up on the things that you love. One day, you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have... loved being your teacher." He left us then. I looked down.

"This. School. Sucks."

"Terra..." Finn started.

"No." I shook my head and left.

_Few Days Later_

Finn never showed up to practice after that. At this point, Rachel was directing us and it was hell. The only person missing was Artie. I had no idea where he was.

"Look, you guys. These steps aren't hard." Rachel snapped. "I've been doing them since preschool."

"I'm sorry. Did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you." Kurt snapped at her. I laughed and high fived him.

"_I_ know what I'm talking about. I won my first dance competition when I was three months old!"

I saw Finn wheeling Artie into the room. Kurt must have too because he looked at him.

"This is a closed rehearsal." He snapped at Finn.

"Look," Finn started. "I owe you guys an apology. I never should've quit."

"Then why did you?" I asked.

"Peer pressure. I don't want to be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people."

"That was you?" Rachel looked at him in disbelief.

"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me."

"I know..."

"You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof."

"I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm really sorry. Look. That isn't who I am, and I'm tired of it. This is what I want to be doing, with you guys. I used to think that this was, like, the lamest thing on earth, and maybe it is." He shrugged. "But we're all here for the same reason— 'cause we want to be good at something. Artie, you play guitar, right?" Artie nodded. "Think you could recruit the jazz band?"

"I do have pull there..." Artie said. Finn smiled.

"Alright. Mercedes, we need new costumes and they have got to be cool. Can you do that?"

"Damn! Don't you see what I've got on?" Mercedes smiled.

"Rachel, you can do choreography." Rachel smiled. Finn looked at Tina. "Tina, what are you good at?" Tina began stuttering. "We'll figure something out for you. Terra, you still do hair, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Could you be our hair and make-up?"

"I would love to be that!" I smiled.

"And, uh, what are you bringing to the table, Justin Timberlake?" Mercedes asked.

"I've got the music."

_Later_

Finn started it off with us vocalizing in the background.

"_Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_,"

Rachel was next. "_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_,"

"_A singer in a smoky room_,"

"_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_,"

They sang together. "_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on, and on_

_And on_

_And on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows_

_Searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_,"

Rachel now sang by herself. "_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill,_

Then she and Finn sang together _"Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose,_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And, no, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on_

_And on_

_And on_,"

All of us now joined in. "_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight people_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight people_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Don't stop_." The music ended and we bowed our heads. We suddenly heard clapping and looked up. Mr. Schue stood there, a grin etched onto his face.

"Good, guys." He said. "It's a nine. We need a ten. Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, I think if we worked on it, you could hit a high "B"."

"So, does this mean you're staying?" Finn asked.

"It would kill me to see you win Nationals without me. From the top."


End file.
